


Harder

by Cxyniall62



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Other kinks, Smut, choking (a little), sorry bad tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxyniall62/pseuds/Cxyniall62
Summary: Zayn is nervous to tell Niall his kink, but it all turns out well.or, Zayn has a choking kink and tells Niall about it.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one, it's my first Ziall. Let me know what you think ( I love reading comments) 
> 
> Sorry if the smut is ass

Zayn wasn't sure why he liked it, but he did think about it a lot. He didn't want to hurt Niall, but the thought of having his hand around the boys neck really turned him on. The way Niall threw his head back when he laughed, or when they kissed he would always lift his head to show off his neck. It wasn't necessarily that he wanted to choke Niall, just wrap his hand on his neck and see his body tense up. It was his favorite thing to see Niall's pale skin get red when they were kissing or having sex. Just the thought of it is making him hard. 

He needs to talk to Niall.

\--------

After he calms down, he walks into the living room to see Niall sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone, legs crossed and the boy is lightly chewing on his fingers. “Hey babe.” Zayn says, sitting next to his boyfriend. Niall sits up and locks his phone looking up and smiling. “Hey.” Niall scoots closer. 

Zayn is nervous to bring up the topic. Niall has always seemed so innocent to him, he's not sure how he'll react.

“Uh I wanted to talk to you about something.” He says looking into his boyfriends bright, blue eyes. Niall looks at him scared, worried what it might be. “Is it something bad?” Niall asks as he looks down as his lap. “No no. I- shit.” Zayn cuts himself off and lifts Niall’s chin. The boy looks at him worried. Zayn leans in and presses his lips to Niall’s softly, their lips barely touching. Niall relaxes into the kiss, leaning in more, pressing his lips harder onto his boyfriends. Zayn reaches his hand up to the boys neck, stopping himself and cups his face. Niall pulls away slowly, pressing his cheek into Zayn’s hand. He gives the man a small smile and Zayn wipes his finger over Niall’s pink lips. 

“What did you want to talk about.” Niall says, biting his lip. Zayn sits back, taking a deep, shaky breath as he begins to speak. “You know I love you.” He starts, “And you know I would never hurt you.” He looks away nervously. “Uh Zayn, what are you trying to say?” Niall questions, looking at the man with furrowed eyebrows. “So there is something I’ve been thinking a lot about. Something I want to do to you. It’s not meant to hurt you in anyway, but…” His words trail off , his voice getting shaky. 

“Is it a sex thing?” Niall asks, the corner of his lip curves up into a small smile. “Yeah, it kind of is.” Zayn lets out a nervous laugh, as he scratches the back of his head. “Do you want to spank me or something?” Niall laughs a little, trying to clear the air. “No, nothing like that. But um…” 

“Z, it’s okay to tell me.” Niall leans forward and presses a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. 

“I- Can I hold your neck when we kiss?” Zayn finally asks, holding his breath as he waits for Niall’s response. Niall looks at the man a little shocked at first, but smirks and scoots closer to his boyfriend. 

“Choking, huh?” Zayn looks at the boy with wide eyes, surprised at his response. “ I actually think that would be pretty hot.” Niall laughs to himself, looking off and smiling. 

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this.” Zayn says, looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Yeah I mean, it’s pretty hot. I’ve thought about it before.” The boy climbs into Zayn’s lap, straddling his hips. “You do have really nice hands. I’d love to feel them around me.” 

Niall takes Zayn’s right hand, slowly guiding it up his chest, stopping at his collar bones. Zayn leans in and kisses the boy roughly. Niall moans softly into the kiss, placing his hands on Zayn's shoulders. Zayn swipes his tongue on Niall's bottom lip, the boy opening his mouth, letting him in. Their mouths tangle together, tongues sliding against each other. The room is filled with low huffs of air and soft moaning. 

And then it happens, Zayn slides his hand up the boys chest, up to his neck and wrapping his tattooed hand around the boys neck. Niall lets out a small squeak, his body tensing up. Zayn moans at the feeling of Niall's small body straightening. Niall pulls away, Zayn's hand still on him. The boy stares into Zayn's hazel eyes, his eyes clouded in lust. “Fuck” Niall breaths out. Zayn smirks and pulls Niall back into a heated kiss. He tightens his grip on the boys neck, pressing the end of his pointer finger on the his throat. He makes sure it isn't too hard, but just enough. Niall lifts his head, a whimper falling from his lips. Zayn's touch is gone in within a second, his grip softening. He pulls away, his hand leaving the boys neck. 

“Was that okay?” Zayn asks, his left hand falling to caress Niall's thigh. “More than okay.”

Niall gives a lazy smile, leaning forward and presses his head to Zayn's “But I think we can make it better.” Zayn smirks as they smash their lips together, he brings his hand up to the boys slender neck, pulling him closer. Niall moans, moving his hips as he grinds down onto his boyfriends already hard cock. Zayn groans and tightens his grip on Niall's neck. Niall sucks in a breath, moaning against the other man's lips. Zayn keeps a firm grip on the boys neck, loving the feeling of his finger pressing into his throat, slightly cutting off air flow. He loosens his grip every once in a while, but always tightens it a little more. The two boys kiss passionately, with lust behind it, licking into each others mouth, loving the taste of one another. Niall begins to move his hips faster, making a figure 8 motion. “Fuck babe.” Zayn manages to say in between kisses. Zayn's cock is trapped under his jeans and Niall's bum.

The boy knows exactly what he's doing, knowing that Zayn loves when he grinds on him. Niall discreetly rubs his cock on Zayn's stomach, trying to get any friction from his boyfriend. 

“Z harder.” Niall moans out, letting out small huffs of air. Zayn presses his palm onto the boys neck harder, slightly cutting off his air flow. Niall gasps and stops his movements, his body tensing up as his orgasm washes over him. The boy is a whimpering, moaning mess, as he rides out his orgasm, cumming harder than he ever has. Watching the boy come undone set's Zayn off and he cums in his shorts, his dick twitching with every spurt of cum. Niall moans at the feeling of Zayn's hand tightening around him as he cums. 

Once he comes down from his high, Zayn removes his hand from the boys neck and cups his cheek. They share a passionate kiss and pull away slowly, panting. Zayn pulls back to see Niall's flushed face, cheeks bright red and oh so beautiful. Niall smiles to his boyfriend and knocks their noses together. 

“So choking?” Niall laughs. Zayn rolls his eyes, “Not as innocent as I thought.” and with that he brings the boy in for one last kiss.

\---------

After that day, the couple have been exploring deeper into their kinks. Niall now knows he has a slight 'pain kink’, nothing too crazy, but just enough to get him there, and Zayn is always willing to help. Niall cums harder now, always with a slight tug to his hair or a finger pressed into his throat.

Zayn never thought he'd see the day, but he is so glad he has.


End file.
